Robotic Maid?
by RedFisheh
Summary: What happens when Matt wants to make a robotic maid? Oneshot!


_**Okay so here is my cracktastic fanfic…well…I got the idea while I was larping with 2 friends and it went on from there. Big thanks to Emily and lacey! I couldn't have done this without yew!!!  
Disclaimer: **__**I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! And I don't own the game!  
I do own Matt's robotic maid…..  
WARNING: This warning is for Mello foul mouth! ^^ **_

One fine day at Wammy's House……  
"DUDE, I JUST THOUGHT OF THE AWSOMEST THING EVER!!!!!!" Matt screamed to his blonde haired best friend. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR Stupi VIDEO GAM-"Mello was cut off by Matt who had run over to his closet in search of something. "What are you looking for?" Mello said slightly curious.

"Old X-box….the one that's broken…because of a certain blonde boy who decided it would be funny to see my reaction if you actually did it….yea that one." Matt said, he shuddered as he remembered that _fateful_ day. "Yeah, Whatever. What are you going to do with it?" Mello said in an annoyed tone. "If you must know, I'm going to make a robotic maid from the broken X-box." Matt said while searching through the closet still.

"Dude, that's never gonna work, plus L is coming here tomorrow."Mello said. "What does L have to do with anything? And it is going to work!!! You just wait and see!!!" Matt said as he pulled the X-Box out of his closet.

"Whatever, just don't burn down the orphanage." Mello said, not thinking Matt could make a robotic maid out of an X-Box. "Not this time!" Matt said smiling. No more than a second later Matt was off in his own little world making his maid.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…..  
**"Matt shut the hell up!!!" Mello yelled to his best friend to whom was making a rather large amount of noise, making the maid of course! ".."Matt said, Matt seem to have been working rather hard but Mello didn't care because the longer Matt was awake the longer it would take him to Get to sleep!!

Mello seemed to make a noise, that was sounded to be a growl….Matt didn't care though; all he cared about was making his maid. Good thing it was Friday. About an hour and a half Matt decided to go to bed, it was nearly 3:30am. Mello fell asleep a half hour earlier. Matt shuffled to his bed, changed into a T-Shirt and shorts, and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING….  
**"Matt, wake up! L is here!!" Mello said sounding like a girl fangirling over her idle. "Whatever, I'm going to see him! Oh and don't sleep all day L said he was going to take me, you, and Near somewhere." With that Mello left the room in search of L. Matt got up to go take a shower, once he was done he headed back to work on his robotic maid  
**MEANHILE…  
**Mello searched the halls while walking to the kitchen, almost sure to find L there. Mello poked his head into the kitchen to see if anyone was in there.

Surly enough, L was.

Mello ran in and tackled L. "L!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!" Mello screamed. L smiled. "I'm glad to see you too Mello, now would you kindly remove yourself from my person?" L said very friendly. Mello stood up and went to the cabinet to get some chocolate. "Where's Near and Matt?" L asked then taking 5-10 sugar cubes and putting them in his tea. "Near is probably playing with his toy and Ma-". Mello was cut off by someone walking in the room. Linda walked into the room carrying a piece of cake; she walked over to L. "Watari asked me to give this to you!" She said sweetly while smiling. "Why thank you Linda!" L said cheerfully as he took the cake. She looked over and saw Mello. She glared at him. "What's your problem?!" Mello screamed after noticing her glare.

"You know what you did!" Linda yelled. "What seems to be the problem here?" L said calmly. "I don't know she just started glaring at me!!" Mello yelled. "And I have a good reason for doing so!!" Linda said. "And that would be?" L asked while taking a bite of cake. "Mello ruined my painting!" She said. "No I- wait yea I did but I have a good reason!!" Mello exclaimed. "Mello, is there honestly a _good_ reason for ruining someone else's property?" L said sipping his tea. "Yeah!!! The bunny she painted looked like Near!! So I….well it doesn't really matter what I did to it but yea." Mello said "Mello say you're sorry, or you don't get anymore chocolate today." L said swiping Mello's chocolate from his hands. "Sorry." Mello said so low it sounded like a whisper. "Mello I meant a real apology." L said smiling. "Fine, Linda, I'm sor….sor….sorry." Mello said gritting his teeth.

"It's okay." Linda said still slightly furious, "There now was that so hard?" L said handing Mello his chocolate. "Yes." Mello responded. "Now, where's Matt?" L said to follow up his earlier question. "When I passed his room to get here I heard a lot of noise." Linda said politely. "He is making a robot out of his broken X-box." Mello said. "Robot? I find that improbable….wait….broken?" L said curiously. "Let's not get into…he got a new one…" Mello said. "Why is everyone staring at me???" Mello questioned. "Right, about that robot..." L said. "He had me up all night!! I was so annoying!!" Mello ranted. "I better leave, nice seeing you L!!" Linda said, disappearing out the door.

"L, I lost the game…." Mello said. "What game?"Asked a confused L. "Some stupid game Matt told me about, if you think about the game you lose the game. And you have to admit to losing the game."Mello said. "Well how do you win the game?" L asked still partly confused. "You don't." Mello replied. "I see, I'm sorry you lost." L said smiling. "It's okay!"

After a few minutes of small talk Matt burst into the door pushing something covered with a blanket. "MELLO!!!! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!!" Matt exclaimed. "What do you want?!" Mello yelled angrily. "I DID IT!!!! OH MY GOD, I MADE A ROBOTIC MAID!!! Mello meet Michelle." Matt said excitedly pulling the blanket off.

"He did it." Mello mumbled.

The maid had long brown hair that circled her face. She wore a skimpy maid's dress with a lot of ruffles.

"Hello Michelle." Matt said.

"Hello Master." Michelle spoke.

"Mello say something to her!!" Matt said excitedly.

"Umm…Hello Michelle?" Mello said unsurely.

"Hello Mello." The robot said.

"How did she know my name?!?!?!" Mello said jumping backwards.

"I programmed her!" Matt said proudfully, putting his hands on his hips.

"Matt, How did you do this?" L asked chewing on his thumb.

"It was very hard but I did it!!!" Matt explained.

"I see…You must have worked extremely hard to do this. Does it work as an X-Box still?" L asked biting his thumb. "Yupp!" Matt said he couldn't help but laugh when L asked him that. "How so? And what is so funny Matt?" L said baffled by the teenager's sudden laughter. " Okay well, to put the CD in you have to grope her!" Matt said, tears falling from his face from his earlier laughter. Matt ran over to the maid and groped her, L's eye slightly widened but then L started to laugh. "L what's so funny?" Mello asked. "It's just the fact that Matt can do all this, and yet, your _only _number 3." L said.

Mello looked worried.

"Yea. But it's okay with me! Plus Mello and Near work harder than me! Plus," Matt got closer to L so that Mello couldn't hear. "Mello wants to be you more than ANYTHING else." Matt said smiling. "What was that?" Mello said giving Matt a glare. "Oh nothing you need to concern yourself about Mello." L said cheerfully. "Fine, then I guess I'll just have to _**kick**_ it out of Matt."With that Mello started chasing Matt around the kitchen. L just started and giggled. "Michelle!!! **HALP**!!!!" Matt screamed as Mello got closer.

"Yes master." Michelle then walked over to Mello and stood in front of him.

"Dude, how do you do this stuff?!?!" Mello screamed as Michelle blocked everywhere Mello could escape to get Matt.

"Cause' I'm awesome like that!"Matt said proudfully.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review!  
-RedFisheh**_


End file.
